Naruto The Hedgehog Slayer
by NarutoErizo
Summary: Naruto Es encontrado llorando Por Sonic y Shadow,Se lo lleban De entrenamiento.Que pasara despues?Naruto The Hedgehog slayer de:Chaos,Fire,Wind,Light. Mal Summary Clasificado M, puede que aya lemon. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**COMENSANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**Hola A Todos Soy NarutoErizo y hoy les vengo ah presentar una idea mia para este**

**Fanfic. Primero que todo yo me inspire tambien en un juego de Sonic en la Red **

**El Juego se llama ''Sonic RPG'' Ah y como Biene Esto Es un Crossover.**

**Aqui Naruto usara Una Magia LLamada ''Hedgehog Slayer'' Esto Es creacion Mia(Oc)**

**Y bueno como sige no los aburro mas disfruten de la Historia.**

**Yo no soy dueño de Sonic,Naruto o Fairy tail. DIsfruten**

* * *

**-Comienso De Historia-**

**Como Todos ya saben como el lider de konohagakure no sato Conocido Como Namikaze Minato  
**

**Salvo A la toda poderosa aldea de la hoja A Costo de su vida.**

**pero no nos consentremos en eso Nuestra Historia comiensa con un Niño **

**De no mas de 4 Años Siendo Apaleado Mientras Resivia la palisa de su vida.**

**el todavia estaba consiente pero perdido en sus pensamientos recordando**

**como Le desia A su Oji-san Como El iva a conbertirce en el Mejor Hokage de to**

**-da la historia Pero El Pobre Huerfano Ya No queria vivir mas en el Inmundo Pueblo**

**Y Tambien recondo Cuando escucho a su Oji-san en aquella combersacion que tubo con aque simpatico Hombre De pelo blanco Era El Senin Jiraiya.**

**-Flashback-**

**Hiruzen:Ya No puedo segir actuando mas con el Maldito Demonio.-Hiruzen hablo rabiando con odio. Pero no se dio cuenta que un pequeño niño escuchaba todo desde atras de la Puerta. El niño Se quedo en Shock Por que su Oji-san pensava de el mientra continuaban hablando Un Rabioso senin estaba Gritando a su sensei-Como Puedes desir eso Viejo! El no es un demonio entiendelo de una ves!.Grito mientra rompia el escritorio-Por Ultima ves El demonio esta sellado dentro de que tragarte el maldito pasado de una Puta ves!-Gritaba Rabioso por su sensei-Deja de gritarme soy el Hokage y todabia no me olvido como el demonio mato a Biwako.-dijo Hiruzen-Por Otro lado El pequeño Naruto Salio Corriendo con lo ultimo que escucho el sollosos Por otro lado los aldeanos nisiquiera le Isienron hasta que LLego Hasta un estraño arbol de forma Rara cuando se detubo fue bajo del Arbol y Grito-Porque Todos me Odian Yo No hice Nada!.-mientras lloraba.**

**-Flashback fin-**

**Pero No Se dio cuenta que su llanto Llamon la antencion de un par de Criaturas con estrañas formas.- Oyes Eso-Pregunto la Criatura Azul Mientras Miraba hacia Naruto- Esta llorando-Pregunto mientras miraba-Vamos A Ver Que le pasa-exclamo mientra salio corriendo a una Velocidad que dejaria envidioso a El mismo Guy-Oye espera Idiota No Podemos dejar que nos vean-Grito Mientras Salia corriendo detras de el La Criatura Azul Abiendo llegado Pregunta-Oye estas Bien niño-Pregunto Mientras Naruto se encontro con una Criatura que Jasmas Vio- Si estoy bien-Contestando Con Un Poco de Miedo EL Azulado Capto eso y-No te preocupes Muchacho No te Haremos Nada Solo que como vi el estupido de mi compañero Te asusto Ademas miralo es Horrible Jeje-Respondio Otra criatura Igual a La Azul pero era Negra Con Mechones Rojos- Ahhh-esclamo el rubio-espera no te Asustes Mira Me Presento Soy Sonic The Hedgehog y El Es Shadow The Hedgehog. Hola - Saludo Shadow - Mientras Naruto Se Sentia de alguna manera mas Relajado-Hola Mi Nobre es Naruto Uzumaki-Exclamo Feliz y orgullosamente de su nombre-Naruto eh? - Si -contesto naruto- Buen nombre Chico Pero Ahora ah lo que vine Dime Chico Por que LLorabas - En ese Momento la cara de naruto se callo de nuevo - Es Por que mi Supuesto oji-san Me Cree un Demonio- Dijo Mientras Shadow MIraba Interesado y mas Por que el chico tenia Mucho porder Sin embargo Andaba un Poco sorprendido por lo que dijo naruto-y dime chico por que es eso - Dijo Sonic. Mientras Naruto les Conto Todo Lo del el Kyuubi - Haci que tienes un Demonio Muy Poderoso En ti? Que Aldea Estupida no pueden ni observar la diferensia entre el carcelero o el demonio Pero Dejando de este lado del tema-Dijo medio Ravioso Al Igual que Shadow- Y dime como puedes vivir en esa aldea de mierda-pregunto Shadow que estaba tan encabronado que destruiria la aldea entera- Es por que soy muy Pequeño y No se como cuidarme Ademas que no se a donde ir - Dijo un poco deprimid **

**Mientras Sonic y Shadow Se Miraron Los Dos asintieron. Dime Naruto Te gustaria Venir con nosotros .-preguntaron los dos Mientras que naruto estava en shock Por lo que escuchaba.-Deveras Me lo dicen Con GranEmocion.-Claro ademas nos vendria bien un poco de compania de ves en cuando-dijo Sonic-Si.-Contesto Shadow Mientras tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.-que dises aceptas?-Pregunto mientras naruto pensaba Valia la pena quedarse en un logar donde todos lo odien?-Si Voy A Ir con Ustedes-Dijo con Emocion para que quedarse en una aldea que no soy nada para ello-Muy Bien pero Vamonos Ahora Mismo Me parese que te estan buscando para Masacrarte-Dijo Shadow mirando A Naruto - Okey!-Dijero Naruto y Sonic Al Usinio-Veo que sera un viaje largo-Suspiro Shadow Sabia que sonic era mala infuencia en el Chico**

**-Un Par de Horas Mas Tarde en una parate del pais del Fuego-**

**y Diganme chicos Por que nunca los vi antes y como ensendiste ese fuego sin señales de Manos?.- Preguto un curioso Naruto.- bueno veras Naruto Es que nosotros no somos Ninjas Ni De este Mundo -Dijo sonic.-como es eso?.- Bueno es que nosotros Encontramos Una manera de Viajar atrabes de dimenciones con una magia muy poderosa llamada Art Time(Arco de TIEMPO) De un elfo amigo Nuestro Estamon en busca de uno como nosotros. Muy Poderoso. Su Nombre es Recorriendo Las Dimenciones en busca de el es es Muy Poderoso y no podemos dejar que cosas de Nuestra Dimencion lastime a otra. Pero cambiando de tema Como me preguntaste del fuego Eso lo hice Con Mi Magia .- Encerio ay tal cosa como la magia.-Pregunto Naruto-Si y es mas poderosa que e Chakra.-Naruto se quedo con los ojos Abierto.-es De encerio .-Pregunto .-Si .-y como se llama magia ErizoSlayer.- Dijo tranquilo.- de todas formas Mi Magia Es Hedgehog Chaos y Fuego ,Sonic Por OTRO Lado**

**Es Hedgehog Luz y Viento.- Desia Tranquilamente mientras le Gritaba que les enseñara Para poder combertirce en el Mejor Mago Hedgehog .-Shadow Claramente Iva a decir que no pero Sonic se la cago.- Claro Claro Seguro Yo te enseñare.-Shadow suspiro y maldijo a Sonic.- ok Ya no puedo desir que no pero Aqui no. ay Un lugar Llamado Earthland En Esa Dimencion Desbloquearas Tu poder Magico por que si lo hacemos Aqui no podras decbloquearlo. En Esta dimencion ay Chakra no Energia magica por lo tanto Iremos Para Earthland Pero Mañana ya tengo sueño .-Wuaaa! que cansancio bueno Me ire a dormir minentras se iva a su tienda mientras sonic sonreia .-Oye naruto Shadow Se Olvido de algo .- de que seria pregunto naruto.-pues la cosa es asi si completas el entrenamiento te entrenaremos en una transformacion Se Llama''Super Form'' se obtiene cuando completas el entrenamiento te Vuelves muy poderoso pero nesesitaras una Esmeralda chaos suerte Que Tienes Naruto Shadow y Yo Tenemos Tres Jeje.- de veras? YATTA! encerio es muy fuerte Esa Forma Que me estas Hablando?-Si Pero Solo se usa De Energencia Si Tu Enemigo es muy poderoso,A y Un concejo.''Llegas a completar el entrenamiento usa ese poder para Defender a tus Nakamas(Compañeros,compadres)Y Amigos ok?.-Si Lo Are Sonic-Sensei .-Mientras Se dormia poco a poco El solo tenia un pensamiento en mente Hare que se sientan orguyosos de mi! y con ese pensamiento durmio feliz mente .-Segun por Los que nos conto Es su Primer Sueño Feliz Dijo Shadow Desde La carpa .- Jeje Tienes -Rason Le dio la rason Sonic**

******Duerme Feliz Naruto - Con Una Gran Sonrisa Dijo Hasta que se Durmio Bueno este es el dia en el que la Vida De Naruto Cambia.**

******-Fin De Capitulo-  
**

* * *

**Bueno Espero que Aya Rewiers Y Que Les Parese? Les Gusto La Idea?**

**Quieren mas capis? Hasta aqui los Dejo Cya.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos Hoy les traigo la conti. Espero que les guste  
les agradesco todas sus sugerencias.  
Ya saben yo no soy dueño de Naruto/Sonic/Fairy Tail  
''Pensamiento''  
(Pensamiento del Demonio). Aqui Erza Odiara A jellal despues Cuando Salga De la Torre Otra Cosa Aca el Viejito Rob No Muere.  
Si mas Comensemos

-Comienso de Capitulo-  
Naruto,sonic y shadow ya habian llegado a Earthland,  
En ese momento naruto intentaba desbloquear su poder magico  
Consentrate Naruto,intenta sentir tu poder magico sacalo todo.  
-Hablo Shadow Al niño Rubio.  
Naruto:Lo intento lo mejor que puedo,pero no puedo.  
Shadow: Lo se pero,Vamos Tu puedes Trata de enojarte  
Naruto:Ahhhhhhhhhh!-Grito naruto  
Sonic/Shadow:Vamos!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo  
Una Gran Esplocion sono en toda la Zona  
Naruto:Uf,Uf,Uf.-Dijo exauto  
Sonic: Lo Lograste Muy Bien  
Shadow: Si Muy Bien Pero Ahora Biene Lo Pesado  
Naruto:Lo se Are Me mejor esfuerzo  
Sonic:Ok,Pero Primero Descansa Acabas De desbloquear Tu poder Magico Pero veo que te dejo exauto mejor duerme un poco  
Naruto:Bien!-Dijo muy cansado  
-Un par de Horas mas tarde-  
Shadow:Bien Naruto,Preparate Tu entrenamiento Comiensa Ahora!  
Naruto:Bien - Dijo Con mucha determinacion  
-Mientras Con hiruzen y konoha- Si! - Salto de alegria Hiruzen Al Enterarse que Por fin El demonio Se fue  
mientras que un rabioso y triste Jiraiya Estaba que casi mataba a toda la aldea.  
Jiraiya:Bastardos! - Grito Con gran Odio Acia la aldea Entera  
Hiruzen: Si Ciudadanos Al fin El maldito Demonio Se Fue!  
Aldeanos:al fin! - Gritaron con entuciasmo  
JIRAIYA:Me Voy de esta Maldita Aldea. - Dijo Parado En la Entrada De Konoha- Pudrance en el Infierno. - Maldijo Mientras Se Perdia Entre Los Arboles.  
-9 Años Despues-  
Se Ve A un chico de no mas de trece años de pelo rubio y ojos azules explorando la zona  
Naruto:maldita sea,por lo menos me pudieron dejar algo de dinero - Dijo un derrotado Naruto recordando como se despidio de su dos senseis.  
-Art Magic:Flashback-  
No llores Naruto - desia un muy triste sonic mientras shadow intentaba no llorar,se habian acercado vastante al chico se podria desir que eran como los hermanos mayores del Rubio.  
Shadow:Si naruto seguro nos volveremos a ver - atras de el se veia un portal dimencional.  
Naruto:Pero por que ahora - un muy lloroso oji azul decia.  
Sonic:por que encontramos a Seelkadoom,y tenemos que detenelo  
Naruto:pero puedo ir con ustedes,eh terminado mi entrenamiento yo tambien soy fuerte.  
Shadow:Lo se Naruto,Pero es muy peligroso Es tan poderoso como nosotros dos juntos,ademas esta pelea es nuestra.  
Sonic:No te deptrimas,ademas recuerda tu eres?  
Naruto:Naruto Hedgehog Jeje lo se pero los Extrañare Me Prometen que nos volveremon a ver?  
Sonic/Shadow: lo prometemos,  
Naruto:Promesa de una Vida?  
Sonic/Shadow:Si -asintieron contentos  
Naruto:que haci sea.  
Sonic: A Naruto casi me Olvido - dice sonic mientras saca un diamante.  
Naruto:La esmeralda Chaos! Pero  
Sonic:no importa naruto esta es para ti, No Shadow?-con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.  
Shadow:si Pero Naruto Acuerdate Solo usa la ''Super Form'' en Caso de enmergencia.  
Naruto: Si Shadow-Sensei  
Sonic:Bien Naruto esta es nuestra partida,Nos vemos adios.  
Naruto:Adios senseis! -Dice un Sonriente Naruto mientras sostiene fuertemente la esmeralda.  
-Art Magic:Flashback:Kai-  
MIentras Maldecia por no tener dinero para poder alojarce en un logar  
reconfortable.  
Naruto:Maldicion - Dice enojado Mientras Oia que Murmuravan algo hacerca de esclabos,eso le puso la piel roja de furia,Mientras se hacercaba cerca de los hombres.  
Naruto:que decian de esclavos?- pregunto lansando Un Tremendo KI(Energia Acesina para los que no lo sepan)  
Hombres:N..nada q..que te interese M..mocoso - decia muy nervioso y aterrado por el tremendo KI.  
Naruto:Diganme! -con desprecio en su voz,naruto odiava a los que tratan de esclavos ,abusivos y pervertidos. mientras dejaba salir poder en la palma de la mano aterrandolos aun mas.  
Hombre:esta bien pero no nos mates - aterrado mientras hacia una reberencia - lo de los esclavos que hablabamos son los que usamos para construir la Torre del Cielo,asi poder revivir a nuestro señor zeref-  
Naruto:Zeref!?- Naruto grito,el habia oido del mago oscuro Zeref,naruto muy preocupado pregunto -Dime donde queda la torre, Ahora! - Grito/Exigio.-los hombres le dijeron donde era , mientras naruto en un arranque de velocidad(como Sonic) Salio Corriendo hacia la torre.  
-Mientras en la Torre del Cielo-  
Un Caballero deja caer a una Pobre Niña De no mas de Doce Años Linda De Pelo Rojo Scarlata.  
no era mas que Erza escarlet con un parche en el ojo Recien arancado mientras estaba tirada los pequeños que tambien eran Esclavos tenian una mirada de terror.  
Estas Bien Erza-nee? Pregunto uno  
no ves que le falta el ojo tonto?-le grito la otra niña  
basta no peleen- examo un anciano de tes medio bronceada,pelo blanco canoso largo muy desnutrido  
Pero Rob Oji-san.  
Rob:nada de peros, Tenemon que preocuparnos por Erza-Chan esta en muy mal estado.-Dice el anciano tratando de Hacerla reacionar,  
Rob:''Talves podria Intercambiar mi ojo por el que le falta con mi magia,pero no mi ojo es muy viejo no funcionaria''.  
-De repente Se Escucho una fuerte explocion,en ese momento Erza reacciono,mientras se levanta lentamente pregunta  
Erza:Donde esta Jellal! - dice exaltada  
Rob:lo deven tener todabia torturandolo.  
Erza:malditos-Se ecucha otra explocion-Que fue eso - Preguto  
Rob:No se - de repente se ve a un chico corriendo a una gran velocidad  
De repente para y abre la celda .  
Naruto:Vamos Corran,Ya e liberado a los otros pricioneros,  
Los Pequeños se quedaron en shock Algien venia a liberarlos.  
Soldados de la secta:Alto o te mataremos,  
Naruto:Intentalo.-Dice naruto mientras sale corriendo y dandole un golpe dejandolos KO.  
Naruto:Jeje No Son nada.-Dice mientras ve a los chicos mas o menos de su edad - vamos ay que luchar por libertad-dice naruto esperansandolos, mientras que Erza se acordo lo que jellal le dijo- Ay que luchar.  
Erza: Vamon ay que luchar por nustra libertad!  
Pricioneros:Si! - gritaron apollandola  
Naruto:Vamos Les dire la salida  
Secta:Llamen a los magos! - Mientras los magos venian,Los otros luchaban con las espadas que encontraron,mientras Erza se encargaba de uno un mago le disparo ,ella no lo vio venir Pero Naruto Si Y La cubrio.  
Erza entava en shock el chico que los livero la cubrio de una muerte segura,iva a preguntar si estaba bien pero lo vio que tenia un campo de energia rodeandolo  
Naruto: No te preocupes estoy bien - Ok Dice Erza Mientras se va a buscar a jellal  
Mientras Erza se fue todos Habian logrado salir de la torre pero en ese momento se acordaron  
Rob:Donde esta Erza-Chan  
Chico(No me acuerdo el nombre):Se fue en busca de jellal  
Naruto:Quedense aqui yo la buscare - Dijo mientras se va a buscarla  
-Al mismo tiempo adentro-  
Erza:Vamos Jellal por fin tenemon libertad.  
Jellal:No lo entiendes Erza aqui esta nuestra la torre del cielo,y los chicos me ayudaran les dare Ropa,Comida todo!  
Erza:''Que le pasa Esta actuando extraño'' Pero jellal al fin podemos se libres no necesitamos esta maldita torre!  
Jellal:que mal Erza pues si no me ayudas,Muere! - Dijo/Grito Mientras le Lanzava un rayo de energia magica. - No con migo - Algien grito mientras desviava el ataque de una patada( Como Sonic).  
Jellal:Quien eres tu - exigio -Pues para tu informacion me llamo Naruto Los vine a sacar de aqui .  
Jellal:sacar!, Jaja no me agas reir Yo me quedare aqui! completare la torre y revivire a ZEREF.-Exlamo  
Jellal : Ahora mueran! - un rayo de oscuridad salio disparado Hacia Erza.  
Naruto:diablos No llegare A Tiempo.  
Erza:No! - Grita Mientras un Millon de espadas Bailavan Alrrededor de ella, Mientras ataban a jellal.  
Jellal: ''Magia Telequinecis? no eso no es es otra Magia'' -mientras un escudo de oscuridad lo cubre.-No me Haras Nada Erza Soy Mas Fuerte Que Tu!.-Grito con una Sonrisa marca Kenpachi (Jeje Me encanto eso jeje).  
Naruto: Ella No Pero Yo Si .-Dice el rubio cargando magia en la mano.  
Chaos:Energy Beam!  
Un Rayo Rojo y Oscuro (aclaracion: Este Ataque lo Usa Shadow En el rpg episidio 4) el ataque fue tan poderoso que destruyo el Escudo y lo dejo inconciente.  
Naruto:Vamos -mientras La lleva al estilo de Novia, a esto Erza Se Sonrojo.-y Dime como te llamas?.-Pegunto naruto  
Erza: Erza.-Finalizo  
Naruto:Si Apellido eh?  
Erza:Hai- Dijo un poco triste.  
Naruto:umm-pensando- Que te parese Erza Scarlet? Te Queda y Tu Cabello es del mismo color no te gusta .- Dijo el oji azul Rubio.  
Erza Con Una Gran Sonrisa: Si Me Gusta  
Naruto: OK Desde Hoy Tu Seras Erza Scarlet Jeje,Ahora Vamos Tu Amigos te esperan.  
-Mientras Afuera-  
Llegaron Afuera y todos saltaban de felicidad ,  
Rob:Al Fin Libres , no Estas feliz Erza ?  
Erza:Hai - Con una gran Sonrisa.  
Naruto:Viejo! - Llamaba Naruto Con un tono Serio  
Rob: si?-Dijo serio.  
Naruto:Te diste cuenta del ojo verdad?  
Rob:Si,iva A darle mi ojo por uno mio con mi magia,Pero Soy viejo y mis ojos tambien y no se podria tendria que se uno de su edad.-termino de explicar un poco triste,mientras que Naruto Con una Sonrisa Feliz y decidida  
Naruto:Le Dare Mi Ojo - con gran determinacion  
Rob:Enserio,no no pordi - no importa Are todo lo posible para que mis amigos esten bien ok Vamos Haslo - ok.  
Naruto:Erza-Chan Puedes venir Aqui un momento?- Erza Al escuchar el sufijo cariñoso se sonrojo - Hai.  
Rob:Aquestate un poco. -Esta bien.  
Rob:Naruto estas preparado?-Hai - ok Aqui voy - Dice mientras Pone una mano en el ojo izquierdo de naruto y el otro el el de Erza .Naruto Cintio un pequeño Cosquilleo al igual que Erza.  
Rob: Listo teminado -Dice mientras Erza Nadava Confundida, mientras le quitaban el parche,Como te sientes? Puedes ver?.  
Erza:Si Pero Como - imprecionada.  
Naruto:Esa es Mi culpa jeje - dijo mientras se ponia La vanda de konoha que le Habia Regalado El Unico Amigo que tenia era un ANBU Con la mascara de INU(perro).en el ojo izquierdo(como Kakashi).  
Erza:Pero Por que? Por que me ayudas? - Pregunto exsaltada  
Naruto:Por que Yo Ago cualquier Cosa por un Amigo, Tu eres Mi amiga no? - Pregunto un feliz naruto.  
Erza Muy Feliz: Hai - Mientras lo Abrasa Mientras que naruto lo devuelve  
Rob: Bien Vallamonos de Aqui,No querias Unirte a Fairy Tail Erza-Chan?  
Erza:Hai Es Mi Sueño.  
Naruto:Pues Ve y Cumplelo , Yo aqui me despido.  
Erza:por que? - medio Triste.  
Naruto:Por que cuando use Mi Magia Chaos Me di cuenta que estaba medio Inectable ,Ademas No quiero lastimar a mis amigo ,Mira te Prometo que Cuando termine de entrenar ire a Fairy Tail a Unirme Bien?  
Erza:Bien Yo Te Prometo que sere muy fuerte.  
Naruto: Asi Se Habla , Buen Viejo Erza-Chan Me voy Cuidence ,Adios - mientras Salia corriendo.  
Erza:Espero volverlo a ver - mientras Ve Salir a Su Heroe  
Rob:Lo Prometio No? Vendra a Fairy tail Puedo ver que es un Gran Mago,Y Tambien Compañero Verdad Erza-Chan. - Con una Sonrisa Jiraiya  
Erza Con un Sonrojo:No Dijas Eso Oji-san Pervertido! - Mientras le da un coscorron - Por pervertido - dice dejando al pobre viejo .  
Rob: ahh- Supiro- No entendere nunca a las mujeres.  
-Fin de Capitulo-

Bueno Que les Parecio? Quieren Conti? quieren Tambien a Lisanna En el Harem? Avisenme . y para describir mejor los ataques (que no soy bueno describiendo)Pueden jugar al Juego de sonic Y Los entenderan Mejor  
Chicas Para El Harem:  
Erza  
Mirajane  
Cana  
Juvia ( Como dijeron La pobre Merese Amor)  
Esto es todo cualquier Cosa abisenme Los Dejo Cya.


	3. Chapter 3

VIAJE DE ENTRENAMIENTO ¿CRIANDO A UN NIÑO?

Hola, Nos Vemos Devuelta ,Aqui esta la conti.  
espero que les guste , Como Ya saben Naruto , Fairy tail ni Sonic  
Me Pertenecen sin mas comencemos  
''Pensamientos''  
(Aclaracion o Otra cosa).

-COMIENSO DE CAPITULO-

Se ve a Un Chico de Pelo Rubio Con un Mono Naranja(Qui Sonic se lo consiguio)Caminando solo y muy exauto.

Naruto:que cansancio mejor me echo una ciesta - Justo cuando se iva a recostar se escucho un grito.  
Naruto:que fue eso? - se pregunto a si mismo el rubio mientras se disparo en un arranque de velocidad a la direccion del grito.  
-Mientras Tanto-

Antes de que Naruto oyera el grito . unos bandidos intentaban Abusar de una pequeña Niña.

?:No dejenme No me agan daño - dijo Con miedo

Bandidos:Callate! - dandole una bofetada - Nos serviras para sacar nuestras frustraciones . - dijo quitandole la ropa

?:Ayuda! - Grito Aterrada en ese momento el oji azul hace su entrada.

Naruto:Como Odio a los A los violadores como ustedes,Sueltenla - Exijio Nuestro rubio Heroe .

Bandido:Y que Aras Tu Muchacho .

Naruto:Esto - Dijo mientras Chasqueo los dedos.

Chaos Control! . -Grito mientras todo el tiempo se congelo Ecepto la niña.

Naruto:Vamos Salgamos de aqui solo durara unos 10 minutos. - dice observando a la Niña,tenia el pelo Azul Marino, una remera blanca con un pantalon Celeste no devia tener mas de 6 Años.

?:Bien - Asintio.

-Un par de minutos mas tarde-

Naruto: A me olvide,Y Como Te llamas. - pregunto

?:Wendy,Wendy Marvel.

Naruto:Wendy Eh? Que Lindo Nombre, y Dime que Hacias Sola.

Wendy: Buscaba a mi madre Ella se fue y no se en donde esta. - Naruto Se enojo por eso como una madre deja sola a su Hija.

Naruto: y Dime como es tu madre?.

Wendy: Ella es Grande , Tiene Lindas Alas. - Dijo alegre al recordar a su madre.

Naruto:Dejame Adibinar, Tu Madre es Un Dragon Verdad?

Wendy:Si Como Lo Saves?

Naruto:Una Ves me encontre Con un Dragon,y te digo que no es un muy buen recuerdo. - dijo recordando el dia en el que el y sus sensei encontraron a un dragon muy encabronado.

-Art Magic:Flashback-

Shadow: NARUTO POR QUE MIERDA ISISTE ESO,IDIOTA! - Grito Shdow mientras corria por su vida mientras un gran dragon los corretea lanzandoles rayos.

Naruto:POR QUE PENSE QUE ME ATACARIA, EL MOVIO LA COLA Y ME ASUSTE!.

Shadow:MIERDA, Y DIME DONDE CARAJOS FUE SONIC!.

Naruto:DIJO QUE AHORA TE LAS ENCARGARAS TU!,NO LE ENTENDI!. - Shadow al parecer lo entendio.

Shadow:MALDITO DESGRACIADO SONIC,TE VOY A MATAR!-dice Uyendo del dragon.

-Art Magic:Flashback:KAI-

Naruto:Ah Bueno Recuerdos,Jeje en Fin como se llamaba tu madre? - pregunto curioso el oji azul.

Wendy:Ella se LLama Grandine La dragon del Cielo - la peli azul examo Feliz y orgullosamente el Nombre De su madre.

Naruto:Asi que Dime una Cosa quieres Venir Con migo estare Solo por un tiempo Entrenando y de paso buscamos a tu madre que dices Aceptas - pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Wendy:Si, y tienes algo para comer? - Pregunto con el estomago rugiendo,mientras tenia un sonrojo de verguenza.

Naruto:Claro toma - Mientras le daba un Ramen Instantaneo,mientras se sentaba,Uso fuego para calentar el agua.

Naruto: Sabes Wendy,Aveces me Pregunto por que se llama Ramen instantaneo , si tienes que esperar 3 minutos en preparar el agua - Con Umor Tratando de Hacer un chiste y al parecer funciono.

Wendy:No tengo idea jiji,pero esto es mejor que el pezcado. - mientras saboreaba el Ramen.

Naruto:Tienes rason el Ramen es la comida de los Kamis! - Comiendo Feliz mente.

-Unas Oras Mas Tardes-

Naruto y Wendy Caminabas una oras Hasta que Naruto Sintio la precencio de el quien venia espiandolos.

Naruto:Sal de ay ya se que nos estas espiandonos - mientras el sujeto salia , Naruto se impreciono de ver a jellal.

Naruto: Que Haces Tu aqui.- Dijo efurecido.

Jellal: Espera No Es lo que parece deja que te esplique.

Naruto:Ok, - Mientras Jellal explicaba todo. que el venia de otra dimencion lo que a naruto impreciono y le sono familiar.

Jellal: Y Me Crees - Pregunto preocupado.

Naruto:Amigo,Claro que te creo Yo tambien Vine de otra dimencion jeje. -imprecionando a jellal .

Jellal: de Donde De Edolas Tambien? - No Vengo de una dimencion donde usan una energia llamada Chakra , pero mis sensei me trajeron aqui para Poder Despertar mi poder Magico.

Jellal:ya veo, bueno Te pregunto puedo ir con ustedes - pregunto - Claro por que no Wendy-Chan necesita un amigo Verdad Wendy-Chan?

Wendy:Si Quieres Ser Mi Amigo y el de Naruto Tou-san?

Naruto:Wendy-Chan ya te dije que no me llamaras asi - Con una gota estilo anime.

Wendy:Lo que Tu Digas Naruto Tou-san.

Naruto:que are con esta chica - con lagrimas estilo anime - en fin ven con nosotros.

Jellal:Viajare con ustedes pero Hasta que encuentre lo que Busco - Ok -Dice naruto mientras Prepara una tienda,ya se acia De Noche.

Naruto:Descasemos comamos algo y vallamos a dormir.

Jellal/Wendy: Si Señor

Naruto:Chicos No me digan señor Me Ace sentir viejo Naruto a Secas Si?.

Wendy/Jellal: Si Tou-san/Naruto-san.

Naruto: que hare Con ustedes. - suspiro.

-Al dia siguiente-

Naruto despertaba con la pequeña Wendy a su lado pegada a el suspiro la niña ya tenia un gran aprecio, que se le iva Hacer?,Mientras la soltava de el Hiso un Clon de Luz(Creacion mia Naruto no es el sin sus clones no lo qureen?)

Naruto:Ahh,Es Hora de entrenar.

Jellal:Puedo acompañarte? yo Necesito entrenar mi magia con bastones.

Naruto:Claro por que no - Dice mientras se alejaba un poco del lugar

Naruto:Muy Bien Comensemos.

-Un Año despues-

Un Naruto de 14 años caminaba pasificamente en la ciudad con su pequeña hija wendy Sonriendo Con un Bulto Blanco es sus brasos. Todo paso Hace 2 Meses.

- Hace Dos Meses-

Jellal se fue pero dejo una nota de que abias encontrado lo que Se puso a llorar por que su unico amigo se fue,mientras un dia se toparon con un Huevo , Wendy penso que era un Huevo de Dragon,Naruto al contrario penso que era una Huevo Erizo,por otro lado se lo quedaron acta que un dia eclociono y los que salio los impreciono .avia Salido un Gato Con alas,Naruto dejo que Wendy se lo quede por otro lado el Gato Tambien Hablaba Eso Le dejo al rubio oji azul un infarto mientras que se desmallo, Wendy se exalto y trato curarlo con su magia y se dio cuenta que solo se desmallo  
Desde ese dia Wendy le puso el Nombre de Charle.

-

Naruto: ok,Wendy esperame en el Hotel que alquile Mientras voy a buscar una mision.

Wendy:Ok - Le afirmo a su padre.

Charle:Te esperaremos Naruto-Kun

Naruto:Vuelvo Mas Tarde.

-Mas Tarde depues de cazar alguno bandidos de la mision-

Naruto:Chicas Ya Llege la mision fue Facil Pero Me pagaron vastante Jeje, 500.000 Joyas no esta mal eh? - Pregunto Sonriente, Charle por otro lado estaba imprecionada eso seria el pago de una mision clase S

Charle: Tanto dinero Por uno Bandidos? .

Naruto:Al parecer la ciudad y el Alcalde estaban decesperados .

Wendy: Ahora que Haremos? - Seguiremos Viajando Ayudemos cuantos podamos jeje, que dices Wendy-Chan?

Wendy:Si -Rugido-Pero Podemos Primero pasar por algo de domer?

Naruto Con Un Rugido de estomago:Ahora mismo Wendy-Chan

-Despues del almuerso-

TENRYUU NO HOUKO - poniendo sus manos en su boca,sale un vortice de viento muy poderoso.

Naruto:No esta mal Wendy-Chan,pero le falta mas poder y velocidad.

Charle:y dime Naruto-Kun Como sabes tanto de magia viento.

Naruto:Pues no te conte Charle Yo uso 4 Magias. la Poderosa Luz,El dectructor fuego,el poderoso y pacifico viento y el cosmico caos.

Wendy: Tou-San como pudiste paralizar el tiempo cuando los bandidos de hace un año me atacaron - pregunto curiosa.

Naruto: veras Wendy,Esa es una de mi ataques magicos del elemento caos , Se llama Chaos Control Es un Ataque Clase SS , paraliza el tiempo pero solo lo uso en casos de enmergencia, como a esto - mientras Saca la Esmeralda.

Charle/Wendy:Que es eso? - Preguntan al usonio .

Naruto:Esto Chicas es Mi Mas poderoso armamento , me permite entrar en un estado llamado Super Form Es muy poderoso Mis sensei lo usaron y Eran mas poderosos que un mismo Santo Magico. -eso dejo en shock a las chicas.

Wen/Charle: Nos estas Hablando en cerio? Demuestranos - dijeron emocionados.

Naruto:Lo Ciento Chicas Pero Podria Atraer Publico, Claro si ustedes me entienden.

Wendy y Charle: si Pero Al Menos muestrame como son tus ataques de viento.

Naruto: esta bien ayi Voy.- mientras carga energia magica apunta a un arbol.

Super Sonic Wind!(Super Viento Sonico) - De repente los arboles a 10 kilometros de distancia se decintegraron- Genial eH?

Wendy: Genial me lo puedes Enceniar?

Naruto:Que tal si inventamos un ataque con tu magia Dragon Slayer Del Cielo .

Wendy:Si Tou-San. Agamoslo.

-Tres Años Despues-

Se Ve a una Niña Corriendo Feliz mente De 10 años ,Con pelo azul marino,zapatos con unas calcetas con forma de alas con un vestido Naranja con lineas azules y un moño en el centro del pecho.

Al otro lado de ella venia un Chico De No mas de 17 Años Pelo Rubio (Como Ichigo) oji azul,Con pantalon Negro un Buso/Chaqueta Naranja con negro en el pecho y atras un estilo gabardina naranja con negro con una Banda Negra Con una marca

No Eran Otros que Naruto Uzumaki Hedgehog y Wendy marvel.

Naruto:Wendy-Chan No Corras - Siguiendola ivan derecto a Fairy Tail Como le Habia Prometido a Erza,en el viaje Conocion a una ancianita que le dio un ojo artificial, tenia pelo rosa atado en una cola Se llamaba Porlyusica al Principio se llebaban mal pero cuando Vio La Magia Curativa de Wendy La quiso entrenar.

Cambiando de tema Habian llegado a un lugar desolado,destruido  
se veia a una bestia destruyendolo todo mientras estaba por golpear a una chica con un vestido y pelo Blanco Asta el cuello.

Naruto Salio disparado a ayudar al igual que Wendy con su Magia Dragon slayer viento corriendo dandole la misma velocidad que naruto.

-Antes de que Naruto Llegara-

Lisanna Estaba tratando de Hacer Reaccionar al Elfman.

Lisanna:Vamos Elf-Nii Volvamos a Casa por Favol. - en ese momento ElfMan le Iva a dar el Golpe para Matarla,pero antes de que eso susediera Una Figura desvio el golpe de una patada.

Naruto:No Con migo aqui - dijo Mientras Toma a Lisanna en estilo de novia lo cual la pobre se sonroja un poco.

Lisanna:Gracias Me salvaste, - No es problema pero ten mas cuidado.

Lisanna! .- Grito Alguien desde atras.

Mira:Lisanna Estas bien? -Si Mira-Nee estoy Bien.

Naruto:Ok,Chicas yo me encargo de esa Bestia,Wendy-Chan Curalas Yo Me encargo del grandote.

Wendy: Ok,Charle Ven a Ayudarme! - Va a curarlas

Mira:Espera No lo Lastimes es Nuestro Hermano,Trato de Absorber A la Bestia Pero perdio el control. - Le Suplico la peliblanca Al oji azul.

Naruto:Ok,- salio en un disparo de velocidad.

Lisanna:Qurees que estara bien? - Lisanna le pregunta a Wendy.

Wendy:No Te preocupes Mi Tou-san Estara bien. - eso dejo en shock a mira,Como puede ser su Hija es deve ser por lo menos de mi edad.

Wendy capto el Shock y es mi Verdadero Padre de sangre Tan Solo de alma, el me Crio y me Cuido desde que el tenia Trece años esto le quito el shock, mientras mira como el rubio se encargaba de su Hermano.

Naruto:Esto se termina ahora. - Dijo Saltando al cuello de ElfMan y dandole un Fuertizimo Golpe En El cuello Dejandolo inconciente.

Wendy:que le dije jiji el se encargaria de eso.

-Horas mas tarde Camino a Fairy Tail-

Mira Les conto Todo lo que habia pasado, mientras Naruto Lleva a Una dañada Lisanna,tratando de levantarle el animo a ElfMan de que tenia que entrenar mas y que solo fue un acidente.

Naruto:Vamos ElfMan,Solo Fue un accidente a todos les pasa,Como A mi Por Ejemplo una Ves Lastime a uno de mis Senseis Cuando Practicaba una tecnica.

ElfMan:Lo Se Pero Como Me puedo Perdonar Por lo que hice...No se que Haria si tu no Llegabas a tiempo Lisanna estaria muerta. - con gran deprecion.

Lisanna:Elf-Nii Yo te perdono - dijo en tono muy cariñoso.

Mira: Ya Llegamos - mientras estaban en las puertas del Gremio.

Naru/Char/Wendy:Woaaaaa!

Lisanna:lindo verdad? jiji y no vieron Adentro - justo cuando Abrieron Las puertas del Clan/Gremio una Botella Salio directo a Naruto ,todos se sobre saltaron, pero Naruto facil mente la agaro con la mano

Mira:Ya Llegamos!

Todos Miraron Para ver a Mira,ElfMan y Lisanna en la espalda de un Rubio Oji azul,Segun las Chicas muy guapo (Maldito Ejemplo de homble suertudo).

Mira:Maestro Llegamon De Nuestra Mision.

Makarov:supongo que lo Hicieron bien - Por un Momento Miro A Lisanna .

Mira:Si No Fue Probl.-Pero no llego a terminar la frace por que ElfMan la Interrumpio.

ElfMan:No No Fue Bien,Si no fuera Por Naruto - Señalando a Naruto -  
Lisanna No estaria aqui. - esto dejo imprecionado a todo el mundo tambien a Natsu y Gray que dejaron de pelear. Contaron todo lo que paso y como naruto y su hija - que los dejo mas imprecionados- Los ayudaron.

ElfMan:Por Favor perdonenme no lo Volvere a Hacer fue Mi culpa y Si quieren Castigenme por favor. - Decia de Rodillas.

Makarov: ElfMan Levantate,Te Perdonamos No Chicas?

Lisanna/MIra: Te Perdonamos ElfMan/Elf-Nii

Elfman:Gracias

Naruto:Que Te Dije Hombre,Ahora No llores,Los Hombres No ?

Elfman:No Señor - Diablos y yo que digo no que me digan señor Me Hace sentir Viejo Como El - Con Lagrimas Anime Señalando A Makarov todos se ponen a reir.

Naruto:En Fin, Viejo Podemos Entrar Mi Hija Wendy y yo Al Gremio , sabes le Hice Una Promesa A Alguien que Me Parece que no Esta aqui. - con Una Sonrisa Zorruna.

Makarov: Asi Que eres Tu, Pues esta de una Mision Se combirtio En Una Clase S .

Naruto:El Viejo Rob Te conto eh? Bien y ya Clase S? Cuanto me fui 10 años? avanza Rapido jeje. Y Entramos? - Con una sonrisa al igual que Wendy.

Makarov: Mira Trae El Sello Por favor - Hai.

Makarov:De Color y en donde?

Wendy: En Mi Brazo derecho Color azul marino - mientras le pone el sello.

Naruto: yo Naranja en mi Brazo derecho - Poniendo el sello .

Makarov: Muy Bien, BIENVENIDOS A FAIRY TAIL - grito con entuciasmo.

Gremio entero:FIESTA!.

Makarov: A y Por sierto Rob me Dijo Algo de Erza y Tu Compañ (Risa pervertida marca Kakashi)

Un naruto muy rojo y furioso

Naruto:No digas Eso,Viejo pervertido! - y le da un Coscoron que lo dejo en el piso

Wendy:ay eso le pasa por pervertido,Tou-San odia a los pervertidos

En Fin un dia cualquiera el Fairy Tail.

-Fin de Capitulo-  
Que les Parecio,Bueno Malo? Wendy Hija de Naruto a Que no se lo Esperavan jeje. en fin trate de hacerlo mas largo que los Anteriores.  
Mientras que tambien explica un poco mas de la Historia  
Chicas para el Harem:  
Erza  
Mirajane  
Lissana  
Cana  
Juvia

Hasta Aqui los dejo nos leemos Cya.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza Celosa? El Mal Entendido, La Batalla y El Encuentro + Omake

Hola A todos Aqui La conti , Un Anuncio Naruto Luchara Contra Pain/Nagato Pero en futuros capitulos Es Una Idea Que Me dio espero Que les guste No Rebelo Mas.  
Ya Saben Naruto/Sonic y Fairy tail no me pertenese y Bla Bla Bla.

-COMIENSO DE CAPITULO-

Se ve a un pobre Naruto,Enterrado en una de las paredes de Fairy Tail Mientras que Wendy Tratando de Hacerlo Reaccionar  
Como veran todo Paso Hace Diez minutos...

-Hace Diez Minutos-

Havian Pasado 2 Dias Desde Que Naruto y Wendy,Se Abian Unido  
A Fairy Tail, En ese Momento Se Habre Las Puertas del CLan(Le Dire ASi desde Ahora) Mientras Venia un Loki Corriendo Muy aterrado Se Para en Frente de todos y Grita,

Loki:Ya Biene! - Grito Eso Aterro A todos Esepto a Naruto y Wendy,Preguntandoce quien biene.

?:Maestro Ya LLege. - Dijo la Recien Llegada . - Mientras que Natsu y Gray Dejaron de pelear Y Se Habrasaron Fingida y temerosa mente.

Makarov:Bienvenida Erza. - Erza Scarlet Señ el Pelo Rojo Escarlata Largo hasta la Espalda, Con una Armadura Con el Logo De Heart Kreuuz(o algo haci) Botas de combate Marones.

Erza:Gracias - De repente todos Gritaron - Erza Conoce al Chico Nuevo y su Hija es muy linda - Erza Mira Para el lugar Que le Apuntan Y Se Impreciona De Ver A Su Heroe Sentado En una Vanca Con una pequeña Niña De pelo azul De Edad 10 años Sentada en su regaso(Piernas).

Erza:Eres Tu - Dice Muy Emocionada Que no puede Evitar Caer una lagrima,

Naruto:Claro Te Lo Prometi no, Yo Nunca Rompo una preomesa,O no me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Hedgehog , - Termino con una mientras de un cegundo a dos Tenia a Una Erza Pegada a el un abraso.

Erza:Volviste - Dijo con lagrimas Derramadas,Todos se Preuntaban Erza esta llorando! , Otros preguntaban como se conosian.

Naruto:Me Gusta que me Abraces pero Te pediria que te levantes esa armaduro me esta rompiendo los Huesos - mientras que un Rubor aparecio en su cara.

Erza:Lo Ciento - Mas Roja Que hinata,mientras que Naruto Vio eso Y pego su Frente con la de ella y pregunto - Que Pasa Estas Resfriada - haciendo que Erza Le Gane A Hinata, eso tambien Hace que Wendy Se De un golpe En la cara Igual a todos los demas.

Wendy/Charle:Ese Naruto-Kun/Tou-San es Tan Ingenuo.

Erza:S...Si Es...Estoy Bien - Dijo con un tarta mudeo .

Nauto:Ah Ok,Y Como As Estado,Yo Digo Que Bien Por que Mira,Luces..Wau,Disculpa quiero decir...Wau! - Haciendola Habergonzarce.

Erza:G..Gracias Tu T...Tambien.

Naruto: Ah Pues Gracias,

Erza:Sentemonos.- OK.

Erza: y Dime Cuando Llegaste.

Naruto Haciendo caso omiso a los demas:Llege hace 2 dias Complete El Entrenamiento de estabilidad. - Haciendo Asentir a Erza.

Naruto:Wendy-Chan Puedes Venir Aqui, - Si-Una ves llegando - Mira Te Precento A mi Hija Wendy Marvel y A Su Gata o Exeded Como lo quieran llamar Charle. - Orgullosamente a su HIja y Gata.

Wendy:Hola Me Llamo Wendy - Yo Me Llamo Erza Soy amiga De tu Tou-San

Erza: Y Dime - con un estado de enojo (estilo Kushina) - COMO QUE TU HIJAAA! . Mirando furiosamente a Naruto.

Naruto:Biendo el Enojo trato De explicar- Espera no es lo que pare...Waaaaaa! - Saliendo Disparado Hacia la pared por el Golpe .

-Pecentete-

Se Ve A Erza Enojada,Mientras Happy Intenta hacerce el Heroe

HAPPY:No te azustes Charle Yo te Protejo! - eso Produjo Gotas Anime en la gente.

Natsu:Si Enseñale HAPPY! - Apollandolo Eso aumento el tamaño de las Gotas.

Naruto por fin Reaccionando:Erza-Chan Espera No soy su verdadero Padre Yo Solo La Crie Desde que Tenia 13 .Verdad Solo Acintio.

Charle:Es Verdad aunque Yo estube con ellos 3 años.

Todos: Bueno Lo Pudieron Decir Antes! .

Naruto/Wendy/Charle:Lo Sentimos Se Nos Olvido.

Makarov:Bueno,Vasta de Charlas que Tal Si Continuamos Lo Que estabamos haciendo.

-Mientras Tanto Los Chismosos De Fairy Tail-

Chismoso1:Woa Erza Estaba Celosa.

Chismosa2: Jajaja Porfin Alguien Domo A La indomada Jajajaj.

Mira:Chicos Si Erza Los Escucha Los Matara.-Ella Por otro Lado tenia Unos Celos. - Que me Pasa tengo celos? Nah. (Y Naruto es el ingenuo)

De Repente Todos Caian Dormidos Esepto Naruto,Wendy y el maestro.

Makarov:Bienvenido Mystogan(Lo Escribire).

Mystogan:Gracias. - Mientras tanto iva en busca de una mision,Naruto Se le Puso en Frente.

Naruto:Solo Conosco A una Persona que lleva esos bastones magicos - mirando devertido y con una sonrisa - Como as Estado Jellal. - Jellal sacandoce la mascara.

Jellal:Hola Naruto-San,Hola Wendy-Chan - Con gran sonrisa - que Gusto Volver a vernos.

Wendy:Jellal-Chan! - Emocionada Por ver De Vuelta a su Primer se abrasan,

Naruto:Que No Ay Abraso Para Mi? jeje.

Makarov:ustedes se conocian?

Naruto:Digamos que yo los Crie jeje,Tambien Le enseñe unas Pocas cosas sobre los vastones magicos, y si preguntas Viejo si ya lo se. - Naruto Afirmo biendo que makarov iva a preguntar.

Makarov: Entonces sabes que vino de edolas no?

Naruto:Si Pero No Hablemos de eso,DIme jellal Entonces Fairy Tail era Tu Objetivo - Pregunto Naruto Mientras que Jellal Acentia.

Jellal:Si Pero no Puedo dejar que me vean Tu Lo Sabes y tambien por que. - mientras naruto entendio.

Naruto:Si ten entiendo,Y dejame Adivinar Tu Tambien Clase S No Jellal?

Makarov:Si es uno de Nuestros Mejores magos. - Afirmo Con Orgullo.

Naruto:que tal Si nos Echamos una de Entrenamiento ?

Jellal:Bien Quero Ver si Lograste estabilisar tu magia Chaos,

Naruto:Amigo Vine Aqui No? Pero Primero Despierta al Clan,Quiero que vean a la HIja de quien Molestan - Dijo Señalando a Natsu.

-Art Magic:Flashback-

Natsu:Vamos Dime Viste A un Dragon Rojo Parecido a una Salamandra Por favor! se que eres Una Dragons Slayer. - mientras que Wendy Luchaba para que le Suelte.

Mientras Naruto Chalaba y Tomaba unas Botellas(si Claro)Con Cana, A Naruto Cana le Parecio una belleza Tenia Un Vikini Celeste en la Zona del pecho sin camisa,Su Sello Del Clan Lo Muestra Orgullosamente su Vientre.

Naruto:Alguien Esta Molestando a mi Wendy-chan, - Tronandoce los Dedoss - lo Preciento.

Cana Por Otro Lado,Conociona Un chico Guapo,el le pidio si queria un poco Ella Claro Gustosa estubieron ablando de las cosas que les pasa y todo,sip en este momento Cana Estaba En Bobada en el Rubio Ojiazul,Luego de lo que Dijo Le Pregunto,

Cana:Como Lo Sabes? . -Curiosa Pregunto.

Naruto:Instinto Paternal - Mientras iva Tras Natsu.

Naruto:Que Haces Molectando a Mi Hija! - Grito Dandole Un Puñetaso y Luego Otra Patada en la cara.

Wendy:Espera No lo mates Tou-San! -Grito trarando de no hacer que lo mate.

Naruto:Nadie Molesta a Mi Hijitaaaa! - A punto de Rematarlo ,todos Pensaban una Cosa .Gray pensaba que le pasaba por cabesa ,Mira y Lisanna Pensaban'' Guau Se ve Sexy Golpeando a la Gente'' Mientras que Wendy Le Grito.

Wendy:Tou-San Solo me estaba Preguntando algo! - Mientras que Naruto Paro el Puñetazo y dijo.

Naruto:Lo Siento Jeje me deje Llevar jejeje . - Rascandose la Nuca nerviosamente mientras que a Todos les Crecia una Gota Tamaño Makarov (jeje).

-Arc Magic:Flashback:KAI-

Makarov: Si Van A luchar Aganlo a Fuera se que se Destruiran cosas,

Naruto/Jellal:Como lo sabias?

Makarov:Instinto de jefe de clan

Naruto/Jellal:Tiene Mucho sentido Jaja.

-Despues en la pelea-

(AClaro que solo pondre las Parte en donde Naruto Hace algo Ya que ni idea Como son los Echizos Con los Bastones. si lo saben por Favor Habicenme,se que dependia de numeros de capas o algo haci)

Mientras Naruto esquivo el Ataque de Jellal , Naruto De Vuelve Otro Ataque Con una patada Mientras que es su puño Aprarecio Una Luz Brillante .  
Light:Solar Fist {Luz:Puño Solar} - Mientras logra Pegarle jellal no podia ver estaba segado lastima que duro poco pudo ver de vuelta justo cuando naruto le lanzo un ataque.

Wind:Super Sonic Wind {Viento:Viento Super Sonico}

Jellal logro salir antes de tiempo del ataque y disparo a naruto, Naruto lo desvio con.

Fire:canon {Fuego:Cañon} cuando disparo,el fuego parecia a una pelota de cañon. ambos ataques explotaron en una explocion muy poderosa. unos pensaban ''que poder'' Natsu sin Envargo pensaba ''Tengo que pelear con el'' (jeje el cerebro del chico no trabaja bien jaja).

Cuando Explotaron aparecieron un laztimado Mystogan y Naruto en el mismo dos se sonrieron,Mystogan se le veia en los Ojos.

Naruto:Parece que mejoraste Mytogan - Con Sonrisa Zorruna.

Mystogan:Tu Tambien Naruto-San. - esto le dio al oji azul un Tick en el Ojo,y le da un Coscorron de los Buenos.

Mystogan:POR QUE CARAJOS ME PEGAS! - le Pregunto,

Naruto:TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE ME HACE SENTIR VIEJO,COMO ELLOS! - Señalando a Makarov y Gildart que avia llegado justo para ver la les hiso tener un goton Enorme y a Todos Risas,

Mystogan: Veo que Jamas Cambia Naruto. - dijo con humor.

Naruto:Je,Tu Tampoco,Mystogan.

-1 Semana despues-

Nuestro Heroe estaba Caminado En Solitario Afuera de la Ciudad de magnolia,Iva A una Mision en solitario, Tenia que encargarse de unos demonios Volcanus, Que llegaron Ase un Tiempo y estan aterrorisando la ciudad.

Naruto:Cuando Carajos llegare Devi Aver Ido en Tren esto me pasa por mi maldito orgullo, - con lagrimas anime mientras recuerda de como aposto a Natsu que Haria la Mision en 2 Dias Tiempo Recors .

-Art Magic:Flashback-

Estaban Naruto y Las chicas ( Quien Mas Mira,Erza,Cana y Lisanna) combersando Mientras que el Rubio Dijo que tenia que Ir a una Mision por que ya se estaba quedando corto de dinero cuando encontro una mision que tenia una Buena recompensa de 100,000 Joyas Penso Ir Con Wendy pero se acordo que fue con Laki Olieta a una mision, Asique la tomo .Pero fue cuando Natsu Hiso apracision Para Lucha Contra el.

Natsu:Naruto-nii Luchemos! - retandolo.

Naruto:Natsu Ahora no Despues cuando Vuelva del trabajo. - Suspiro que se le podia hacer.

Natsu:Neh , Tu siempre Dices lo mismo,que tal Si Acemos Una Apuesta,Si tu no Vuelves en Tiempo Recors, tendras que Luchar Con Migo ,

Naruto:Esta Bien Pero Si Llego en Tiempo Recors,Mmm...-pensando- Ya Se,Tu no me Retaras a Pelear por una o dos semanas Aceptas?.

Natsu:Acepto Preparate Para tener El Tracero Pateado Jeje - Natsu con sorisa maliciosa.

Naruto:Si lo que tu digas.- Mientras se iva.

-Art Magic:Flashback:KAI-

Maldita sea que Cansancio,- mientras mira la ciudad-Bueno Al Menos LLege a la Ciudad.

-Unos Minutos mas Tarde Ofina del alcalde-

Naruto:Señor alcalde Soy el Mago Contratado para este traba,soy de Fairy Tail.

Alcalde:Ah Si Fairy Tail Veo que mi Solicitud Fue Aceptada.

Naruto: Si Señor si me Permite Ire a acvar el tracajo.

Alcalde:Espera Alguien Ira Con Tigo Tambien,

Naruto:Señor Yo no nececito Ayuda puedo Solo - Dijo Naruto Curioso Por Con Quien iria,

Naruto:De todos modos No la Podre Terminar Hasta Que Vaya Con esa Persona y Dime Donde Esta?.

Alcalde:Esta Afuera Esperandote.

Naruto:Ok,Me Voy.

-Fuera de la Oficina-

Naruto:Bueno,veo que me espera...Espera Acaso eres tu?,No Tengo ni un sueño ni nada No...Ultear. - Con una Sonrisa.

Ultear:Para Nada Naruto-Kun,Te Dije que nos Volveriamos a Ver En Mejores Condiciones,jiji. y como me Reconociste? - Termina la Unica que Ultear,Todabia Recuerdo El dia que me Rescataste Con tus Senseis.

Naruto:Bueno Quien Tiene esa cara Tan Bonita ademas de ti,jeje.-Haciendo Roja a la chica Mientra Recuerda algo.

-Art Magic:Flashback-

una Ultear de unos 7 Años,Atada Apunto de ser experimentada, pero en ese Justo Momento escucho la explocion de la puerta,Se Veia A Un Chico rubio con tres marcar en la mejillas segun ella le daba un Aspecto Salvaje y Guapo,Era de su edad y atras de el Habian Una Criaturas Extranias Uno Era de color Azul y Otro de Color Negro con Mechones Rojos.

Shadow:Suelten a la Niña amenaso Sacando algo de energia amenasando.

Shadow:LIBEREN A LA CHICA! -Excigio.

Mago:y que Haras tu Cosa,Vete de aqui estorbas. - Uh Oh - Dijeron Naruto Y Sonic Ya conociendo a Shadow Nunca Le DIgas Estorbo o Lo Insultes Por que te arrepentiras.

Shadow:QUE DIJISTE! TOMA ESTA PERRA!.

CHAOS SPEAR! - Al Rededor aparecen 3 eferas de color rojo,Shadow Dispara y da en el Blanco Lo que obtuvo fue 10 magos Decintegrados.

Sonic:O Shadow Tienes que aprender a conterte,Naruto ve y sacala de alli,

Naruto:ok - Mientras saca a Ultear - No te Preocupes ya te sacaremos de aqui - Dijo Calmando un poco a la niña - Gracias - Medio Llorosa. Mientras ve a Naruto Sonriendole lo Cual Le Parecio lindo.

Naruto:Y dime Como te llamas - Le pregunta, - Ultear.

Naruto:Muy Bien Ul-Chan Vamonos ya eres libre Mirando El Lugar,Destruido/Masacrado por un encrabronado Shadow.

Shadow:QUE ME DECIAN PERRAS! ,BUAJAJAJA (Risa de maniatico) - Lo Cual Causo a todos unas Lluvia de gotas anime.

Sonic: Bueno Shadow Ya Calmate! - Dandole una patada en la Ingle (La cual no se ve Jaja).

Shadow:M...maldi..to So..nic,- Con un tremendo Dolor en las pelotas. - No Podre Tener Hijos Maldi...to.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Ultear se Orinavan de la risa.

Ultear:Ahora Te llevaremon con tu madre. - eso dejo en Shokc a la pequeña ella penso que su madre la dejo que se muera pero en Realidad la estaba buscando,-Pense que me Avia Abandonado - con lagrimas.

Naruto:Claro que No Si no lo Contrario Ella nos Contrato en secreto para no levantar Sospechas ,

Naruto:Yo Me LLamo Naruto Uzumaki Hedgehog, - con una sonrisa. - Ellos son mis senseis ,Sonic The Hedgehog y Shadow Hedgehog .

-Unas Horas mas Tarde en la casa de Ur-

Ur:Gracias Rescataron a mi Hija,No se Como pagarles,

Naruto:No Se Preocupe Haria Cualquier Cosa por una Linda Chica Como usted y ella jeje,En Fin Nos Tenemos que ir ...adios - Dicen Dejando a Madre e Hija Sonrojadas,

Sonic:Shadow,Naruto es un Maldito Bastardo Con Suerte en el tema de Las Chicas. Aveses me Pongo un poco Celoso jeje.

Shadow: y que lo digas,Yo Tambien me siento Igual.

Naruto: Oigan que Estan Parloteando ustedes?- pregunto con cara curiosa el Oji azul.

Shadow/Sonic:Nada,Naruto - y ellos piensan ''Maldito Suertudo y no se da cuenta''

-Art Magic:Flashback:KAI-

Naru/Ul:Ahhh! Buenos Recuerdos.

Naruto: Haci que Ul-Chan,eres Un Mago Errante Verdad?.

Ultear:Como lo Saves Naruto-Kun?

Naruto:Conciderando que no tienes Marca de algun Clan,bueno pense que era Ovio jeje

Ultear:jaja tienes rason. - mientras Tropeso Con un libro que andaba tirado y callo ensima de Naruto.  
En ese Momente LLega el Alcalde Para Aclarararles Donde estaba la Ubicasion de los demonios que se abia Olbidado de Llego Se encontro Con Una Ecena Bochornosa.

Alcalde:''Ah,Mira que linda Pareja Feliz'' Chicos Si Van a Hacer Cuchi cuchi Pueden usar mi Baño solo abisenme jeje. -en eso Ultear se puso Roja de Furia y fue Directo a Su Presa,De repente - POW!,eso Te pasa Por Pervertido - mientras le da unos cuantos mas,Naruto Por otro lado No entendia lo que el alcalde quiso decir con Cuchi cuchi.

-FIN DE CAPITULO-

-Omake:Pelea de Gatas en Fairy Tail!.-

Mira:Naruto-kun es Mio Nunca lo tendras Erza Ni Tu Cana jajaja.

Cana:Que te hace pensar que Es Tuyo Pasa mas Tiempo Con migo Hablando Y Bebiendo que Con Tigo!

Erza: El Es Mio Perras! Yo lo Conosi Primero! Ademas Ami Me rescato de la torre No A .

Lisanna en Un Tono Bajo:El Tambien Me Rescato a mi - Todabia No podia decidir quien le gustaba Natsu O Naruto.

Las Otras Al Parecer Escucharon.- que Dijiste! Pense que te gustaba Natsu. - Dicen Al Mismo Tiempo.

Lisanna:E...Etto Yo...waaa - mientras que se Va Corriendo de la Verguenza.

Las tres: Le que Pasa?. - mientras Comensaban una pelea. Wendy LLego a detener Todo.

Wendy:Ya dejen de pelear Ademas mi Tou-San Me Quiere Mas A Nadie en el Mundo,Verdad Charle?.

Charle:Si A aMi Tambien me quiere Jajaja - Riendoce en sus cara,Ensima Wendy Tenia Rason Un Padre no ama a mas nada en el mundo que a su Hija o Hijo.

Erza/Mira/Cana:No importa.

Mira:Por que.

Cana:Yo!.

Erza:Ganare! -Dijeron actibando Su Magia, Erza Una Espada,Mira su Braso Demonio y Cana Sus Carta.

Mientras que Todos en Fairy Tail Dicen: 1,2,3 Comience La Lucha de Gatas! . mientras que las Chicas Se lanzaron a la batalla

Wendy Suspiro Derrotada ,En Fin Era un Dia como Otros En Fairy Tail.

-FIN DE OMAKE-

Ojala les guste Nos vemos Cya.


	5. Chapter 5

Batalla, Viaje Hacia Otra Dimencion y Omake 2da Parte.

Hola. Lamento La espera es que la escuela y todas esas cosas que uno ya sabe, en fin no los aburro mas y comencemos

No Soy Dueño de Naruto/Sonic/Fairy Tail.

_Comienso de capitulo_

Despues de la Escena Bochornosa naruto y ultear decidieron ir a acabar con la mision.

Naruto le conto lo de a apuesta y que tenia que apresurarce.

Naruto: Claro que si puedes venir a Fairy tail

Ultear: Pero y si no me aceptan. - Preocupada de como la vean.

Naruto: Tonterias,Ademas en fairy tail tambien esta el culo Helado de Gray. - Recordando al estriper de Fairy tail

Ultear: El Estudiante de Kaa-san? La ultima ves que lo e visto estaba luchando con lion como siempre.

Naruto: El comento que se Lion se fue por su propio camino y el llego a fairy tail.

Ultear: Ahora que me cuentas eso me gustaria darle una paliza como la de los buenos tiempos .

_Art Magic:Flashback_

Ultear: Hola Chicos,Puedo jugar Con Ustedes. - Pregunto Una Ultear de unos 6 Años de edad, Por Otro lado Lado los chicos peleando como siempre y alardeando de quien de ellos era mas fuerte.

No prestandole atencion Ultear pregunto en un tono mas fuerte ( Si Claro).

Ultear: CHICOS YA PARENLE,LES ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI PUEDO JUGAR CON USTEDES! - Pregunto/Grito,Mientras Tanto los chicos decidieron pasar a la pelea de verdad.

Gray/Lion: Ice make: Lance! - El ataque esploto al mismo tiempo,pero no se dieron cuenta que un fragmento de Hielo Golpeo a Ultear, Al tanto que Una Ultear con un Enojo Estilo Kushina Iva derecto a masacrar a los chicos ( Pobres)

Gray/Lion: Espera Ultear,podemos explicarlo no quisimos POW - Salieron disparados hacia una pared mientras que una Muy Curiosa Ur Fue A Ver Como estaban Los Chicos.

Ur: Chicos Estan Bien? - PRegunto Mirando desde la puerta.

Ultear: Estamos Bien kaa-san Solo estamos jugando. - Dijo inocente mente.

Ur: Ok, Sigan Jugando Pero no agan tanto ruido. - Mientras se iva.

Ultear: Ok - Contecto - Bien Chicos Continuemos Con Nuestro Juegito - Dijo Eso Causo Un Escalofrio Correr por su espalda, mientras que Ultear hacia una masacre,los chicos solo gritaban de dolor.

_Art Magic: Flashback:KAI_

Ultear: Ahh - Suspiro - Los Buenos Tiempos Verdad Naruto-Kun - Pregunto Mientras que el Oji azul Solo sonrio estupida mente.

_Minutos Mas tarde_

Naruto Y Ultear Ya Se Habian Encargado de los Volcanos - Pero de Repente Naruto Se Fue haciendo mas y mas Borroso,Ultear Se Sorprende Por lo que Pasa.

Ultear: Naruto Que Esta Pasando!? - Pregunto Ex Saltada.

Naruto Preguntadose que mierda pasaba: No Tengo idea Ul-Chan - Borrandoce por completo.

Ultear: NARUTO-KUN - Dijo Sobre Saltada por la repente desaparicion del Rubio Suertudo.

_AMEGAKURE NO SATO_

Amegakure no satouna aldea en donde no habia un buen tiempo . Jiraiya el sabio sapo Estaba apunto de morir en manos de El Lider de Akatsuki o Seria en Realidad Los Seis caminos de Nagato su antiguo Estudiante. pero antes de que Pain el Camino Deva Lo Mate Aparecio En Un Portal De luz Un Chico De Pelo Rubio Ojos Azules.

Naruto Saliendo del Portal Mira en donde esta y Se Sorprende Ver al Sanin Jiraiya Casi A Punto de Morir y A otro tipo que nunca vio en su vida.

Naruto Reacciono Lansando una Patada A toda Velocidad Tratando de Ayudar a El Peliblanco, Lamentable mente Para Pain Naruto Fue mas Rapido que el y la Patada le dio de lleno . Jiraiya Estaba imprecionado Cuando vio a Naruto mismo el penso que murio pero al parecer no fue haci.

Jiraiya:Na...Naruto - haciendo que naruto Lo Vea.

Naruto: Hola - Recordando como el Sabio Lo Defendio a el el dia que se fue,Pero En Ese Mismo Momento Pain Reaparecio con los otros caminos.

Pain: Al Parecer un extraño te viene a salvar la vida Sensei.

Naruto: Callate,Basura Te Pateare el tracero Por lo que Hiciste.

Pain: Callate Tu No sabes mi Dolor, Caminos ataquen - Dando lo orden los caminos Atacan A Nuestro Rubio.

Jiraiya: Naruto Cuidado Son muy Poderosos, - Dijo Muy Preocupado por su ahijado. - Naruto Preguntandoce Como Sabia Su nombre Contesto.

Naruto: No Se Preocupes Yo me encargo. - Saliendo a Atacar a los Caminos.

Camino Animal: Kuchiyose No Jutsu - Combocando Un Perro De 5 Cabesas.

Naruto: Guau Eso si que es Feo,yo te Arrecglo la Cara Pulgoso!.

Light:White Blast {Luz: Explosión Blanca} Disparando Un Rayo Blanco Al Perro Y destruirlo con la explocion.

Naruto: Eso es todo lo que tienes! - Dijo Con emocion - Pain y Jiraiya Por otro Lado Estaban Sorprendidos nunca habian visto un Jutsu Haci Naruto Por otro Lado Sonreia Tonta Mente.

Naruto: si lo que te preguntas, no no es un jutsu,ahora continuemos. - dijendo lo ultimo corrio hacia los pain,  
saliendo del shock el camino deva dijo.

Camino deva (saben quien es no me pregunten): ataquen - Dice atacando a naruto, jiraiya ya estando siendo curado por shima decide ayudar a Su ahijado que no vio en mucho tiempo.

Jiraiya: Shima-Sama Tengo que ayudar a naruto esta en peligro no podra enfrentarce a pain solo - Dijendo eso Shima deja de curarlo para ayudarlo a Luchar Junto con Fukusaku.

Fukusaku: Vamos Jiraiya-Chan Tenemos que aydarlo - Viendo como el oji azul estaba teniendo un poco de problemas mientras es rodeado.

Naruto: He Ustedes son mas fuertes de lo que pensaba, pero eso no me detrendra - Mirando como es rodeado decide ejecutar una tecnica para liberarce.

Chaos:Blast! {Caos: Explocion} Liberando Energia de su cuerpo haciendo que explote golpeando fuertemente a sus ad versarios.

Naruto: Bueno es Hora de que Termine con esto de una ver por todas - Dijo Viendo como Jiraiya trataba de ponerce de pie para Ayudarlo.

Naruto: No te preocupes Viejo yo me encargo quedate a descansar - Cargando Energia en su cuerpo - ahora veras uno de mis frutos de mi entrenamiento, ¡Ahhhh! - Grito cargando energia en su cuerpo mientras aparecia un aura Roja en su cuerpo.

¡CHAOS FORM! - Exclamo sacando una energia roja muy catica Volviendolo Rojo (Como goku cuando usa el Kaio-ken) - Contempla mi Chaos Form,

jiraiya: ''Se hiso mas fuerte con esa forma es mucho mas fuerte que el sennin mode pero como? - Marcando una sonrisa - le llego el fin a Pain que tan fuerte eres naruto y a donde te fuiste? '' - Pensando con alegria alfin akatsuki se undiria y por alguien al quien andaban buscando ( aqui Madara tobi/madara/Obito no estara vivo )

Pain:Veo que te Hiciste mas fuerte con esa forma pero no me mataras tu no entiendes mi dolor, shinra tensei - exclamo con poca emocion nuestro emo amigo mientras que naruto era lanzado para atras con una explocion enorme que mataria a cualquiera pero claro el era Naruto despues de todo.

Naruto levantandose de el crater: Eso es lo mejor que tienes pues Bien toma esta,

¡CHAOS SPEAR! - lanzando 3 esferas de caos dirijidas a Pain el solo uso -Shinra Tesei - Eliminado las esferas.

?: kit Tienes que tener cuidado tiene el legendario Rinnengan el mas poderoso de los doujutsus.

Naruto: Me estas diciendo que ese Teme tiene el Rinnengan? Esta bien tendre cuidado

?: Trata de no Ir Directamente hacia el trata de confundirlo y luego usa todo tu poder.

Naruto: Ok, Es Hora de que terminemos con esto, Chaos:Bunshin! - Apareciendo un clon solido de caos al lado de el - entrenlo yo preparare lo que tenga que hacer.

Clon: Hai Oyabun ( Me parece que haci era jefe) .

Pain: Un Clon No me Ara Nada . - termino fria mente .

Naruto: Quien dijo Que el clon era mi verdadero estrategia - Sonriendo mientras se mesclaba con su clon confundiendo a Pain Mientras naruto Atacaba

_un Rato de pelea_  
despues de que naruto acabara con todo sus caminos Naruto y pain peleaban a la par asta que pain lograra hacer caer a naruto

Pain: Eres Fuerte pero No me ganaras - Clabandole uno de sus Palos ( NO ME Acuerdo de como se llaman) A Naruto en su estomago dejandolo muerto en el piso o eso es lo que penso cuando el clon se disipo en una tormenta de caos de repente una voz le llamo la antencion

Naruto: Este es tu fin.

Chaos: Double Maximun Blast! {Caos: Doble Explocion Maxima} Lanzando dos Rayos cargados de Energia Caos roja Directo a pain el cual no llego a esquibarlo ni desintegrarlo con el Shinra Tensei ocasionando una explocion desintegrando a pain , Pero Naruto No Sabia que tambien habia matado a Nagato, El Pain Tenia la energuia Vital del Nagato y cuando Desintegro a Pain Mato a nagato Instantanea mente .

Naruto: Uff, Bueno Ya por fin termine. - Des ativando el modo Chaos - Uf Me todabia Controlarlo Un Poco mejor Me Ubiera quedado sin energuia magica. - Mirando hacia Jiraiya ,mientras se Haserca Pregunta - Estas Bien viejo? - llendoce el Shock Jiraiya se decide responder

Jiraiya: Si estoy bien Naruto - Tratando de lebantarce

Naruto: Descuida yo te curo - Dijendo eso un Circulo magico aparecio Ariba de jiraiya

Light: Heal {Luz: Cura} Curandolo al instante, Jiraiya vio como Naruto Se volvia Borroso eso lo Aterro el queria hacerle varias pregunta y preguntarle a donde se habia ido pero era tarde Naruto Ya se Habia Ido Eso lo puso muy triste, mientras se levantaba del suelo y Se Iva Ya Habia terminado contra pain o mejor dicho se habian encargado de Nagato/Pain Pero Algo Le Levanto el animo El Podria Seguir Viviendo Y Seguir Sus Investigaciones, Se Fue A investigar Con Una Sonrisa Pervertida.

_Lugar De la Mision_

Ultear Estaba Preguntandose como fue que naruto desaparecio pero de repente Naruto Aparecio En Un Portal Negro Como antes.

Ultear: Naruto-Kun - llendo a abrasarlo - Estas Bien Que Paso desaparesiste de repente y no sabia que hacer aunque.

Naruto: No lo se Ul-Chan tube que luchar contra un tipo que era increiblemente fuerte Lo Bueno es que Lo Logre derrotarlo, Jeje lo mas Extraño es que fuy a la dimencion de la que vine.

Ulter: Como Es eso pocible? Tendria que ser un hechizo muy poderoso para poder viajar entre dimenciones.  
Naruto: Que ironico jeje fueron mis senseis lo que me trajeron a esta dimencion,pero no hablemos de esto primero lo primero,cuanto tiempo paso desde que me fui - preocupado por la apuesta con natsu.

Ulter: Aqui no an pasado mas de 10 minutos , por que tienes algun apuro - Pregunto mientras que Naruto Suspiro del Alivio todabia estaba a tiempo para la apuesta, y al parecer aqui el tiempo pasa de distinta forma por que la batalla contra el sujeto llamado pain duro 6 Horas enteras. Mientras que Ulter Trataba de llamarle la atencion.

Ulter: Naruto-Kunn! Estas Ay - Pregunto tratando de llamar la atencion.

Naruto: Eh? Dijiste Algo Ul-Chan - Pregunto Claramente perdido eso causo una de esas gotas estilo anime.

Ulter: Si Naruto-Kun, Te estaba preguntado si ya nos podemon ir La Mision esta echa y se esta Oscureciendo - Señalando hacia el Cielo

Naruto: eh Si Supongo Jeje Ademas Tengo Que llegar temprano, No quiero andar soportando retos de lucha del Baka de Natsu

Ulter: Si Claro como digas Vamonos - Si -Mientras Ivan a cobrar la Mision

_Mas Tarde Acampando_

Habian LLegado a Algun lugar Serca de la ciudad de magnolia  
Un Amigito encerrado dentro de el le Hiso acordar de que tenia la Abilidad de Volar gracias a su magia de Viento, eso lo Hiso maldecirse a si mismo Por ser tan idiota,estaban acampado justo llendoce hacia sus sacos de Dormir Hasta que Ulter Pregunto.

Ulter: Naruto-kun Podrias acostarte al lado mio,Hace un poco de Frio - Dijo Seductora mente Probocando un Rubor en el rubio.

Naruto: Cla...Claro Ul...Ul-chan - Llendo hacia su direccion pasando sus brasos por sus caderas probocando un rubor hacia ulter, mientras una Chibi Ulter en su cabeza Bailaba de Felizidad con un Violado Mil veses muñeco de Naruto ( Muñeco Suertudo!)

Ulter: Primer Paso Listo,Segundo Paso En Progreso - y Con este Pensamiento se durmio Feliz mente en los Brasos de su Amor Platonico.

_2 Dias Despues de la Batalla contra Pain_

Jiraiya caminaba tranquila mente por el monte myoboku Por un llamado de el Gran Sabio Sapo Ademas Que Viajaba Hacia el Viento lo Lleve junto Con su Ex-Alumna Konan Ella le conto de como Nagato Le Dijo que la mataria y desintegraria el cuerpo de Yahiko si no lo ayudaba,Jiraiya le creyo Ya que le encontro toda lastimada y semi muerta Gracias a que se nego a seguir en la ayuda para matar a su Sensei y Haci Fue de Como Termino Viajando con el Peli blanco.

Fukusaku: Ah Jiraiya-Chan que bien que ya estas aqui, el gran sabio sapo logro conseguir saber a donde se fue naruto - Eso intereso a Jiraiya Ya que se andaba preguntando y le pidio al gran sabio si por favor lo podia encotrar.

Jiraiya: En serio Fukusaku-Sama - Preguntando con un toque de esperansa de por fin saber en donde se avia metido su ahijado  
Gran Sabio: Jiraiya-Chan, Tu Ahijado Naruto...No esta en esta Dimencion - Eso dejo en shock a el pervertido - Acaso te Oy desir que Naruto no esta en esta dimencion - el sapo solo asintio.

Jiraiya: Pero...como es posible eso? - Pregunto todabia en Shock.

Sabio sapo: Si al parecer el se fue de la aldea Con unas Criaturas que eran Extremada mente Poderosas incluso que el Mismo Hokage, alparecer usan Una Energia Llamada Magia segun el Jutsu que me conto Fukusaku es Igual Los Magos Cuando hacen Un Hechizo Aparece un circulo magico al parecer fue lo mismo , Ademas Tenemos Una Mision Encomendada Para ti.

Jiraiya: y Cual seria.

Sabio Sapo: Te Daremos una Mision el chico que Buscas Naruto El Es El Hijo de la Profecia y Tu Tendras Que Protegerlo - Dejando el Shock Jiraiya se decide a preguntar.

Jiraiya: Y Como hare para llegar hacia esa dimencion? Supongo que con el Gyaku Kuchiyose no podre.

Shima: No EarthLand Es Territorio De Los Dragones.

Sabio Sapo: No Te Preocupes Ay Un antiguo kinjutsu espacio tiempo Llamado ''Janpu no kamigami'' (Gracias elchan_sempai por la Traducion y el Jutsu)

Jiraiya: Esta Bien estoy listo, tu vienes Konan? - Pregunto a sierta Angel pelo azul.

Konan: Hai,Tambien Ire - Ella Queria Ir Por la Rason De Agradecer a El Hombre que mato a Nagato.

Sabio Sapo: Ok, Fukusaku,Shima Listos?

Fuku/Shima: Hai

Senpou: Kinjutsu: Janpu no kamigami! {Arte Sabio: Ninjutsu Proibido: salto de los dioses!} - Abriendo una Luz Segadora mientras que Esa luz Aparece una Mano que iva directamente a Ellos al capturarlos los llevo hacia el portal Absorviendolos Llebandolos a EarthLand.

_Con Naruto y Ulter_

Resien se Despertaban y se encontraron Con otra ecsena Bochornosa, al parecer Mientras Dormian Ulter Se Puso Arriba del Rubiales y Naruto Tenia Las Manos En la Parte Tracera de Ulter Eso lo Aterro Penso que lo Iva a masacrar pero paso algo que lo dejo extrañado Ulter Se Acurruco mas A El Haciendose la Dormida ( Maldito Suertudooooo! ) - Mientras que en Fairy tail Algunas Chicas Conosidas Por alguna Rason Se Pusieron Rabiosas Pensando ''Una Zorra acosa a Mi Naruto-Kun''.  
_Con Jiraiya y Konan_

Se Despiertan en Una Chosa De Madera, olia A que Alguien hacia te Se Preguntaron quien Era Haci que Fuero a investigar y a dar las gracias Por Hospedarlos mientras que ellos estabas Dormidos, pero encontraron algo que ello nunca esperaron Ver, Era un Elfo

_EN Fairy tail_

Laxus estaba quiriendo Agregar al Chico nuevo a Su Grupo Sentia que Era Muy Poderoso no queria admitirlo pero si Era asta mas poderoso que el, para mas usaba 2 Magias de las Mas Poderosas y segun el era Magia Hedgehog Slayer Nunca escucho Hablar de magia perdida Llamada Haci , pero al parecer su abuelo Makarov Dreyal Si.

Laxus: Argg,Rayos Como hare para que se Una A mi Grupo Podria se un Gran Recluta Para Mi Fairy Tail.

_Llegando a Fairy tail_

Naruto y Ulter ivan Llegando de la mision salio Perfectamente bien pagaron 200.000 joyas mas por Haberles sacado a los demonios Naruto acepto Gustosa mente Ya que Tenia que Alimentar a un Hijo un Poco de Dinero no vendria de Mas o No?.

Naruto: Vamos Ul-Chan Casi Llegamos Solo Tente un poco mas.- si naruto estaba Volando y Ulter se sostenia de el.

Ulter: Pero Naruto-Kun Vas Muy Rapido! - un poco mareada sip Naruto era un inperactivo Se movia de un lado a Otro mientras volavan.

Cuando Llegaron a Fairy tail Todo el Mundo estaba Callado eso le parecio extraño,

Naruto: Viejo y Gremio Ya Llege! . - Tamando la Atencion de todos eso Hiso que a Natsu se le puciera la cara de Horror.

Natsu: MALDITA SEA TENIAS QUE LLEGAR MAÑANA ARGG, mierda perdi la apuesta. - eso Hiso a un Naruto muy Feliz y a un gray Burlarce.

Gray: eso te pasa por apostar saves que perderas cabesa de carbon - eso enfurecio a natsu.

Natsu: argg Callate Striper congelado! - Mientras todos se reian una Vos Aprarecio que Hiso Entremecer a Gray.

Ulter: jajajaja Veo que Ahora eres un striper que anda por ay, que sin verguenza que eres, Ven Gray Te Toca La Paliza de la Que te salvaste la otra Ves Ahora Sufre Como Hombre

ElfMan: Hombre Asta El Mas Hombre Tendria miedo Hacia ella - Ni Te Lo Imaginas Amigo - termino Gray Corriendo por su Vida , mientras que Naruto se Decia , '' Seh el Gremio sige igual.

_Fin De Capi_

_Omake parte 2_

Mientras que la Resien Unida Milkovich Ultear Conocia a todos Llego Wendy Festejando y Gritando.

Wendy: SI Voy A Tener Mas Mamas genial! - eso Puso Colorada a Ulter y a las Chicas Mientras que Naruto se Preguntaba como siempre,

Naruto: que Quieres desir Wendy-Chan? - Mientras que Las Chicas se Miravan con una mirada de pocos amigos , mientras que se preparaban para la Batalla Activando Su Magia Lanzandoce al ataque Gritando.

Erza/Mira/cana/Ulter: El Sera Miooooo! . - Comensando a Atacar eso causo la exageradamente Gota Tamaño Makarov Viendo Como se Comensaban A Masacrar, De Repente Aparecion Happy Con un Treje de Arbitro Esplico las Reglas.

Happy: Nada de Golpes Vajos ni Tiron de Cabellos, Bien Preparados? -pregunto mientras ellas asentian - La Pelea de Gatitas Comiensa Yaaa! Pero Antes No tienen Un Pescado? - Pregunti estupida mente mientras que las Chicas lo Miravan Con un Enfado Estilo kushina , Mientras se lanzaban al ataque .

Por otro lado Yo Digo lo Que ALgunos de ustedes les Rompe las Quijadas es un Dia Como Cualquier otro en fairy tail.  
_Fin De Omake_

Hola A Todos Que Les Parecio Les Gusto?

Ahora Entra Alguien que no se Imaginavan al Harem si Es El Angel de Papel ''Konan''

Disculpas por tardar demaciado es que tube mucho Trabajo de Coleguio y esas Cosas , Como Veran Jiraiya Ya Llego a earthland, pain no existe mas.

Digan me que les parecio el capi?

Ulter no es Una pervertida?

Las Chicas no Son Un Poco celosas?

Les Gusto que Konan Se Una al Harem?

Chicas Para el harem:

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

Lisanna Strauss

Lucy Heartfilia

Cana Alberona

Juvia Loxar

Ultear Milkovich

Eso es todo Nos Vemos Cya.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya saben Naruto ni Fairy tail Me pertenecen y todas esas Chingaderas.

Conociendo a Lucy,El falso salamander?[Parte:1/2]

hola A todos Traigo este nuevo cap de este supuestamente gran fic jeje. Bueno en fin Comenzemos

Erza-Chan! - hablando.

(Mira-Chan) - Pensando.

NATSU! - Gritando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

en Alguna Parte del Reino de fiore se ve a nuestro famoso amigo Naruto Uzumaki Pagando por una espada que dejo a encargo Que por sierto le costa mucho dinero.

Ah,Espero que sea de buena calidad si me cobraron tanto. - Decia un muy cabreado naruto a pundo de salir hasta que escucho una voz Femenina decir.

- valla solo me desconto 1000 joyas, que acaso eso es todo lo que valdo? - se pregunto a si misma despictandoce del Rubiales seca de ella.

- Yo Creo que valdrias mucho mas Señorita - Dijo Nuestro odiado amigo Rubio Causando una cara roja de la rubia.

-Gracias, em eto. - Dijo una medio nerviosa Lucy.

-Naruto, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerte - Termino diciendo el rubio oji-azul.

-Lucy,Lucy Hearthfilia, lo mismo digo - dijo Lucy medio nerviosa mirando a Naruto ella lo consideraaba muy guapo Llevaba Una Gabardina como las de Jiraiya Roja con Llamas Negras al final de esta,Sandalias Shinobi,Pantalones de los que Usan los ambus y Una camisa Blanca y Pelo Rubio largo asta el Cuello atado en una cola de caballo pero tambien lo tenia puntiagudo y despeinado - por sus ropas usted es un mago, o me equivoco? - dijo lucy muy curiosa.

-No en absoluto al contrario si soy un mago , y por sierto Cuantas llaves ya llevas no es que sea entrometido ni nada solo pregunto mera curiocidad - sorprendiendo a lucy ella iba a preguntar pero Naruto la interrumpio

- Si me preguntas de como lo se es por que puedo sentir el poder magico que te Rodea Ademas nadie compra una Llave Celestial a menos de que sea un mago Celestial

-Ah(suspiro) Que Bueno pense que me ibas a llebar o capturarme, como ya sabes que los magos Celectiales somos muy pocos - termino de decir con alivio en su Voz

-No te preocupes, no voy a Hacerte Nada solo vine para dejar en encargo una espada - De repente se escucho una Grito - Salamander-Sama! - Gritaron, Naruto Preocupado decide Ir a Echar un vistaso -quieres acompañarme? - pregunto a Lucy lo cual ella asintio Tambien Un poco preocupada - claro por que no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX[Afuera]XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Se Ven a Ellos dos Con un Goton enorme, al final El Grito fue un grito fan-girl hacia un tipo que se hace pasar por salamander (Lucy no sabe nada) Mientras que Lucy lo miraba con un sonrojo.

-Que me esta pasando...Cera que es amor a primera Vista - se pregunto para sus adentros mirando al tipo falso sin inmutarce de que alguien la llama.

-Lucy,Lucy! - Sacandola de su Trance - Estas Bien? Ese tipo Te Echizo con un Echizo de Amor pero ya te desechize, Fue Facil solo ay que agregar una energia magica mas fuerte - de repente se escucho un Grito Que era muy familiar para Naruto.

-Oiiiii! Igneel, soy yo Natsu! - Grito el Ahora reconocido Natsu Corriendo entre la multitud Casi Cayendoce arriba de una Señora Causando un Una Gota a Nuestro Rubio amigo.

-Oi Natsu, que haces por aqui?,pense que estabas en el Gremio - causando A Natsu Mirar hacia atras Reconociendo a la voz que le Hablo.

- Ah! Naruto-Nii, que haces por aqui? - pregunto El Rosado a el Rubiales Causando golperse en la cara.

-Natsu... que no escuchaste cuando te dije que iba a encargar algo a la tienda de Magia? - Mientras ellos hablaban el tipo falso se hacerco hacia Lucy.

-Hola,Señorita que hace una hermosa mujer como usted aqui? - Pregunto con una sonrisa poco seductora

-Ah? Yo solo estaba Hablando con alguien - Dijo Lucy

-Que Bueno, tengo que aprobechar esta oportunidad - Se dijo a si mismo el Falso Salamander.

-Ah que bueno, pues yo le venia a hacer una propuesta para mi fiesta en mi Barco, me preguntaba si le gustaria venir - Con sonrisa marca Orochimaru Causando que los Nervios de Lucy se prendan enpesando.

- eh eto... pues y-yo no se emm - Nerviosa Mirando al tipo mientras que el Buscaba algo para combencerla hasta que vio una revista de Fairy tail atras de ella .

-Si Vienes capas que Conoscas a alguien de Mi gremio Faity tail - eso causo que se le fueran los nervios a Lucy Poniendoles estrellas en los Ojos

-Encerio?- el tipo aciente - Genial! Acepto - tras decir eso los otros Chicos se dejaron de hablar Natsu Dijo

-tu no Eres igneel! - Señalandolo, lo cual Naruto solo nego

- Natsu, Cuantas veses te dije que unos dragones no pararan en lugares publicos,Baka- dijo sierto Oji-azul pero al parecer el tipo ya se habia ido.

-SI por fin podre entrar a faity tail! - Grito lucy lo cual llamo la atencion de Naruto, pero cuando iba a preguntar Lucy ya se habia Ido

-Ah, enfin Natsu ven Vamos a comer algo, yo pago como siempre - Biendo que natsu tenia toda su atencion Natsu Grito.

-Gracias Naruto-Nii , Vamos Happy a que te gano comiendo mas

-Aye Sir - Viendo esto Naruto Decidio que despues de esto tendria que ir a una mision.

-Maldicion Esto me pasa por ser vondadoso , En Fin hare algo de trampa para ganarle a Natsu.

Chaos:Control! [Control del Caos]

abiendo congelado el tiempo Salio Coriendo dejando un destello azul atras de el

-jaja No me Ganaras Natsu! - Justo en ese momento el echizo se deciso dejando a un Natsu Cabreado.

-Naruto-Nii, ESO FUE TRAMPA!, VAMOS HAPPY.

-AYE SIR! -Dijendo esto Happy tomo a Natsu desde la chaqueta y Volaron tras Naruto - Naruto-Nii si llegas antes Dejanos algo de comida! - grito natsu al Rubio que se echaba a carcajadas.

-Si,Si llegas a tiempo Natsu,Capa que aya algo para ti,Jajajaja - Dijo el muy Cabron Rubio .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX[Fin de Primera Parte]XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si si se que es corto pero Son de dos partes ademas que quiero actualizar mi Fic "Naruto:The Z Warrior"

En cuando al capi :

Les gusto?

merece un Rewier?

Naruto no es muy Cabron?

Descubran mas de esto en el proximo Capi Chauu!


End file.
